Rose&Ring
by xxxMissAlicexxx
Summary: Sequel to Roses&Cake. "Jellal, we've been coming here so much. When are you going get the nerve to propose to Erza already?" Jerza


**I was really happy to see that people enjoyed reading Roses&Cake, so this is it's sequel. I hope you guys enjoy this and I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

"Jellal, we've been coming here so much," Ultear began as they headed towards Fairy Tail. "When are you going get the nerve to propose to Erza already?!" She's quite angry since the rose mark on Jellal glows at least twice a month, meaning that they need to go to Fairy Tail so he can have romantic moments with Erza to get it to stop glowing.

"But I-"

"Come on Jellal, we've already been cleared by the Magic Council for all of our efforts getting rid of Dark Guilds. See?" Meredy held up the paper that gave the written 'ok'. But just because they've been approved of, that doesn't meant that their sins have been completely atoned. "Isn't it fine? You're in love with her, she's in love with you, so why don't you two get married and have kids?"

Jellal sighed. "It's more complicated than that, guys"

Ultear glared and dared. "Complicate it."

"..." Jellal turned his head away from the subject. "Oh look, we're here!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"My, you're here again?" Faye asked as she was walking out of the guild. "Jellal-san, you should really just get married to Erza-san so the mark stops glowing all the time. If you two get married, it won't glow anymore you know."

"See, even she thinks so," Ultear said waving her hand towards Faye to prove her point. "I know you already got a ring, so why not propose to her today and get it over with?"

"Please stop that," Jellal demanded getting red in his face. "I'll propose when I do so." Wah, such a vague answer... He walked into the guild and immediately headed to where Erza was sitting. Wanting to surprise her, he covered her eyes and right next to her ear, he whispered, "Guess who."

"Jellal, get your hands off me so I can see you properly. You're the only one who would do that to begin with." Since everyone else would be too afraid of dying. He put his hands down from her eyes and she turned around to kiss him on the cheek as a greeting. "What should we do today?"

"Let's see...Is there anything in particular you want to do today?" She shook her head. "Why not go with something simple and just take a walk around town and talk?"

"That sounds nice."

"Before you go," Makarov said stopping the couple. "I have one question for you, Jellal. Have you asked Erza to marry you yet?"

"M-M-M-M-Master! What are you thinking of? Jellal and I.. We, well... um..." Stumbling over her own words with a bright red face to accompany them, Erza's nervous on that topic too. Jellal was currently trying, but failing, at masking his own crimson face with his blue locks.

"Eh? You haven't yet? Get a move on boy, you two aren't going stay young forever!"

"We'll be off now Master," Erza quickly told him, getting her and Jellal out of there before they could hear more of Makarov's 'encouraging words'. After of few minutes of walking, Erza apologized. "I apologize for Master's words, they must have disturbing..."

"I-It's fine." Their hands remained linked as they walked around town.

Meanwhile, a certain group of people was stalking the couple in hopes that sometime would happen. "So Jellal's going to propose to Erza?" Lucy asked in amazement. "I wonder if I can be the Maid of Honor!" Happy gave a puff of a laugh and Lucy glared at him.

"Lucy... if you're the Maid of Honor, does that mean that you punch Erza for good luck? I wanna do that!"

"That's what do you for birthdays, not that I would do that at all. Natsu, do you know what Maid of Honor means?"

"That aside, I hope that he does propose, but... That guy's really slow when it comes to stuff like this! You'd think a guy who can beat about 30 members of a decent level dark guild at the same time, could propose to someone who he's loves since they were kids."

"Now, now Ul, you know how nervous he gets around her so give Jellal a bit of a break," Meredy tried to calm her.

"That barely changes anything!"

"But that doesn't mean that you start stalking them," Gray told her. "This looks pretty suspicious..."

"I don't want to hear that from you and put some clothes on already, you look the most suspicious here!"

"When did that happen?!" Ah, some things will never change.

"Do you want me to do something again?" Faye asked who also tagged along after she saw the group stalking the couple. They all looked at her in shock. "You guys aren't sneaky at all. I'm amazed they haven't figured out that you're following them." After listening to the girl's criticisms, they began to scheme.

"The marks still haven't stopped glowing." Erza looked at the rose mark on her wrist which was still a glowing white.

"Then should I kiss you and tell you how beautiful you are?" Erza hit him while blushing pink. "Adorable," he complimented, kissing her on her forehead. Seriously, if the guy can do this, why can't he get on one knee and propose? "And it's already stopped."

"Let's keep walking for a bit longer," she suggested.

He 'hmm' in agreement. But then right at the minute, a crystallized rose barrier surrounded them. Jellal and Erza jumped away from it in shock to feel each other's backs against their own."What is this?"

"Hello again," Faye greeted.

"Faye, what are you planning with this?" Erza demanded. "Let us out!"

"Well you see, a few people are a little upset with the current situation apparently...So I decided to help them out a little by helping you two out. Incidentally, this barrier is the same as the marks I put on you. It won't let go until Jellal does something and is indestructible," she informed.

"Jellal, what-"

"Really? No matter what I have to?" he asked exasperated.

"At this point it would be foolish of you not to so I kind of agree. After all, you two love each other don't you? Otherwise, the roses wouldn't have worked to begin with. Therefore good luck Jellal-san."

"Jellal, what is she talking about?"

"I wanted to do this when I felt the time was right, but now's as good a time as ever, I guess." He pulled out a box and got down on one knee. "Erza Scarlet, I'm a mess, a murder and a lot of other things that you already know about. I've hurt you physically, mentally, and sometimes I wonder why you want to be around me when it seems all I can do is cause you pain."

"Jellal, you know that was all in the past."

"You are the strongest, kindest, not to mention the most beautiful woman that I have ever met. When we met in the Tower all those years ago, I could feel hope. When I lost my memory, I could still feel your warmth and kindness. When I was in jail and all that time after, I found myself thinking about you. I love you Erza, more than anything. ."

"Aw, this is so romantic!"

"As romantic as it is, he'd better get to the point soon," Ultear said. Looks like she's on her last nerve...

"I know that you deserve someone better than me, but I love you too much to let you go. That's why I want us to be together for the rest of our lives and even after that. Erza Scarlet, will you give me the honor of marrying you?"

He opened the box to show a ring with a sapphire and ruby petals that formed a rose similar to the marks they had. Erza was filled with bliss. After so long, the person she loved asked her to be his wife. After so many years of waiting and pain, she can say, "Of course I'll marry you, Jellal."

At those words, the barrier broke and petals showered down on them. "Congratulations, you two," Faye told them.

"He finally said it!"

"It took you long enough man! We've got to tell Gramps and everyone!" Then the group rushed off to tell everyone at the guild of the happy news.

Jellal looked at Erza and Erza looked at Jellal. Smiling at each other, Jellal slipped the ring on her finger as he kissed her.


End file.
